Esta no soy yo
by Zarite
Summary: /Drable/ 'Esta persona que se mira en el espejo no soy yo, he sufrido cambios que me aterran.' /AU/


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**E**sta no soy yo.

_. _

_Cuando me toca, cuando me acaricia, cuando me besa, siento que no puedo más, y quiero fundirme con él, quiero que las palpitaciones de su corazón sea igual que las mías. _

_Quiero sentirle con fuerza, más hondo en mi interior, quiero que estos sentimientos crezcan sin limitaciones. _

_Deseo con todo mi ser poder ser él, mezclarme con el aire que respira y sentirlo mas cerca. _

_Estoy obsesionada con él y...tengo miedo. _

_Esta inquietante sensación me asusta. _

_¿Y si no deja de crecer? ¿Si no puede pararse? _

_¿Que haré? _

_El miedo me sofoca, me paraliza y me enloquece. _

_Tengo miedo no poder parar de amarlo, de sofocarlo y asfixiarlo... Tengo miedo de herirlo. _

_Lo veo en todas partes, lo oigo en sueños, lo añoro en minutos, le detesto cuando ríe con otros. Quiero ser única para él. _

_Que el mundo desaparezca dejándonos solos. _

_¡Quiero estar solo con él! _

Camina lentamente, sus pasos parecen los de una tortuga, arrastrándolo sin ánimos, mira con ojos caídos el escaparate.

Sigue su camino, sin embargo espera con una chispa de locura aquella llamada desde hace minutos atrás.

Había llamada a su chico hace trece minutos atrás pero él no respondió y menos aún llamó.

Sentía que no podía más, su cerebro intentaba procesar aquella vasta información. Solo fueron escasos momentos, nada más.

Pero... ¿Por que no llamaba?

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Por que no dejaba de pensar en él?

_Quiero volar, quiero ser transparente y seguirlo como un fantasma, penetrar su conciencia y saber que piensa, quiero que sea solo para mí._

_Al mismo tiempo me odio por ser egoísta, por eclipsarlo, por atarlo a mí. _

Tres días, tal vez dos días, ninguna llamada, sólo una, la cual era de Tsunayoshi, pidiéndole encarecidamente volver a la base.

Ella se sintió ligeramente enferma y soltó un amargo suspiro lleno de frustración.

Lo siento, pensó dolida, frotándose su brazo.

No sabía desde cuando empezó a sentirse de esa forma, ha sentirse vacía, ofuscada, furiosa, dolida. Un torbellino de sentimientos que llegaba a enloquecerla a sobremanera. A irritarla al intentar oprimir esos sentimientos, sensaciones.

Araño con sus uñas sus brazos delgados, una hilera de marcas rojizas cubrieron su piel pálida.

'Llama, por favor, llamame.' pidió de forma suplicante.

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, tengo tanto temor perder la razón y cometer una locura. Él no llama, no dice nada, no pronuncia mi nombre por el teléfono móvil. _

_No escucho su voz, solo la mía que suplica su voz, su grave y vibrante voz. _

_Me aferro a la esperanza que me llamará, que una vez más me acariciara el pelo sin temor que yo arrebate una ofuscada pelea verbal._

_Quiero calmarme, quiero que este corazón deje de latir de esta forma loca. No me siento yo misma cuando estoy en está forma, siento que no soy yo, y la verdad es que está no soy. _

_¿En que me he convertido?_

Tsunayoshi mira por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo a la chica, le intenta hablar pero ella mira con aire ausente su móvil.

Sawada relame sus labios con ansiedad.

—Haru...está no eres tú.— murmura suavemente.

—Lo sé.— susurra con voz grave. Siente sus lágrimas correr por sus ojos oscuros. —No me reconozco. Tengo miedo Tsuna-san.— hipa y se abraza con sus manos, intentar coger calor en el cuerpo. —Yo no soy esta, yo...quiero volver a ser la misma.— Tsuna se acerca meticulosamente, titubea en anclar sus brazos en el cuerpo de la mujer pero, coge el valor y le abraza.

_Siento que no podre cambiar, sé que he sufrido una metamorfosis y ahora está que se mira al espejo soy yo, mi sangre corre contra reloj, pidiendo en un grito un freno, un freno que no aparece. _

_Cierro los ojos, tal vez una vez que los cierre no crea lo que tengo a mi alrededor y piense que esta que esta que esta ahora mismo no soy yo._

_Miro mi teléfono móvil, ni una llamada, no. Él ya no llamara más, y yo espero cambiar, ser como era antes. _


End file.
